Rencontre
by Raphaelle
Summary: Harry et Drago se rencontrent dans un couloir...


__

Voilà ! C'est ma première fic terminée et publiée (larme d'émotion) J'ai pas, mais alors pas du tout, compris le système de grade G, R, PG-13 et PG, donc, si je me suis plantée de catégories, je le dis maintenant

c du yaoï (ou slash) ce qui signifie que c'est de garçons qui s'aiment et que si ça vous choque, bye bye voilà, donc pas de lettre d'insulte comme c'est arrivée à une copine, merci d'avance ^^ on va passer aux renseignements d'usages

Auteur : Raphaëlle

Genre : yaoï, shonen aï, déprime, grand flash back au milieu

Base : Harry Potter et surtout mon imaginaire tordu

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, ma lettre n'a apparemment pas plus au Père Noël et il ne me les a pas offerts.

Je voudrais remercier Amy Potter qui ma bien aidé pour la publication grâce à son niveau d'anglais nettement supérieur au mien ^__________^ mââââci, Mlle Perfect (elle se reconnaîtra) qui malgré sa profonde aversion pour Drachou (son seul et unique défaut) a lu cette fic jusqu'au bout et à Ambre qui m'a vachement encouragée ('c nul' / 'J'te déteste' / 'la prochaine fois que je te voie, t'es morte) Je finis avec mes blablatages et bonne lecture !!!!

*texte entre étoiles et italique* = flash back

~~~~~~~~~~ changement de point de vue ou saute dans le temps

Rencontre

Poudlard, la célèbre et prestigieuse académie de magie d'Angleterre : C'est un château, vaste, vieux et remplie de mille et une histoires étonnantes, drôles, tristes, banales. Chaque pièce a son passé, ses anecdotes. Même ce couloir de l'aile nord. Jadis, c'était une salle de duel réservée au deux ennemis héréditaires de cette école, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Jadis donc, c'était une salle mais au fil du temps les murs, comme irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre, s'étaient rapproché jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un couloir. Un couloir magnifique…et effrayant. Magnifique, comme les deux tentures brodées aux armes des maisons rivales, comme les larges dalles de marbres recouvertes de tapis qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'user, comme la vue plongeante sur le lac et effrayante, comme cette enveloppante obscurité qu'aucune lumière, même pas celle du soleil, ne peut percer, comme ces armures qui semblent vous regarder, comme ces tâches sombres sur les tapis que rein n'a pu faire disparaître…

Un garçon apparaît à l'un des bout de ce couloir suivi de deux amis qui l'escorte comme des gardiens. Il n'est pas très grand, mince mais musclé, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et derrière ses lunettes rondes, deux émeraudes qu'aucune flamme n'anime. Sur son front, presque caché par une mèches de cheveux sombres, on peut apercevoir une mince cicatrice rose pâle en forme d'éclair. Plus que tout, cette cicatrice fait de lui un être particulier, exceptionnel : Il n'avait pas atteint son premier anniversaire, lorsque le pire mage noir que le monde ait connu l'avait attaqué et en était mort. Le bébé n'avait eu de dommage que cette cicatrice alors que ses propres parents avaient succombé au redoutable AVADA KEDAVRA de Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce garçon était considéré comme le plus grand des héros, l'incarnation du Bien. On l'appelait " le Survivant ", " the boy who lived ". Lui, il aurait aimé être Harry Potter, ou Harry tout simplement, élève de sixième année à Poudlard.

Derrière lui, légèrement en retrait, Hermione Granger, sorcière très douée d'origine moldue, vive, intelligente et pertinente de coutume mais qui perdue dans ses pensées ne prête pas attention à la morosité de son ami pourtant présente depuis plusieurs jours, et Ron Weasley, loyal, dévoué, meilleur ami en titre et sujet de préoccupation de la sage Hermione. Lui aussi est absorbé dans son monde sans se douter que le tendre sentiment qui le possède depuis plusieurs années, et qu'il vient juste de reconnaître, est partagé.

Voilà où en est le célèbre trio voulut par Albus Dumbledore : Le garçon qui a survécu est parfaitement conscient que quelques soit l'issue du combat contre Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé il n'y survivra pas et de par ce fait déprime allègrement, le sorcier au sang pur Ron Weasley rêve de gloire, d'amour et de richesse et l'ex-moldue Hermione Granger prépare mentalement la liste des invités à son mariage. Courage, peuple de la Terre vous êtes en de bonnes mains !!!

~~~~~~~~~~

Soudain, alors que chacun est plongé dans sa morosité/future gloire/robe de mariée blanche en organdi, surgissent à l'opposé du couloir trois Serpentards. Celui qui marche en tête est grand, blond avec un regard bleu acier très dur. Son attitude, son visage ont quelque chose de tentant, d'inadmissible, de beau. C'est l'ennemi attitré et personnel de Harry Potter, délégué de Lord Voldemort en cette école et représentant du Mal. Depuis l'été, comme son père, il est Mangemort. Il ne voulait pas. Cette Marque immonde sur sa cuisse le répugne, le dégoûte chaque jour plus que la veille. Ces scènes d'adoration pour le Maître lui soulève le cœur. Jamais il ne s'est agenouillé délibérément devant le tyran. C'était toujours par un Impérium et au plus fort de ce sortilège, il ne posait qu'un genou. Un Malefoy ne plie pas la tête, c'est sa règle, sa vie. Il ne lui reste plus que ça, ce lambeau de fierté ancré en lui. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas, vraiment pas. Il aurait voulu être un élève comme un autre, respecté pour son intelligence, son agilité et son courage et non pour un tas de gallions. Il aurait voulu que sa mère l'embrasse le soir, il aurait voulu pouvoir se battre toujours contre les Gryffondors, il aurait voulu être banal. 

L'escortant comme le feraient deux amis, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, grands, massifs, Mangemorts eux aussi et ceux depuis récemment et bien incapable de voir la mélancolie de leur chef.

Voilà où en est le terrible groupe réuni par Voldemort : un chef sans goût à la vie, et pour cause, quelque soit le devenir de l'Humanité il mourra, tué par son Maître pour insoumission ou bouffé par les Détraqueurs et deux ahuris, bon à combattre au poing et même pas capable de jeter un sort puissant. Force du Mal, vous triompherez !!!

Chaque groupe se fige reconnaissant l'autre. Pendant un instant, les lieders respectifs cherchent un couloir, une porte qui éviterait la rencontre. Rien. Leurs visages, leurs corps s'animent, renaissent soudain, sont merveilleusement expressifs :

-Va-t-en ! disent les yeux gris

-Je ne peux pas, lamentent les émeraudes

-Recule, supplie les mains du Serpentard

-Le Bien ne peut pas reculer devant le Mal, lamente les épaules du Gryffondor.

Chacun a repris sa position droite, fière et digne. Ne rien laissait paraître. Tout est oublié. Tout. Et les insultes fusent.

__

*Poudlard, Mois de Novembre

En se dirigeant vers le stade, il se sentait d'une humeur massacrante : Mordre. Harry aurait mordu n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Passe encore de se faire humilié publiquement par Malefoy dans les sinistres cachots du professeur de potion et coller par le dit professeur (il avait l'habitude, 4 ans…) mais ça !! Généralement les heures de colles de Harry se passait dans la réserve de Rogue à manipuler des ingrédients d'origine inconnue (c'était mieux pour son estomac) ou à laver les salles, mais il était seul (Neville le rejoignait parfois, c'est vrai).

Mais ça !! Changer les draps de tous les Serpentards et faire des aller-retour dans leur salle commune, les bras chargé de draps fleurant tout sauf la fraîcheur, sous les quolibets et les insultes des membres de cette maison et ne pas pouvoir se défendre…(" Potter, vous ouvrez la bouche, -50 pts pour Gryffondor

-Mais…

-Ttttt, la colle n'est pas encore commencé alors je vais être magnanime, -20 pts seulement, mais parlez de nouveau et je ne serai pas si indulgent…)

A ce souvenir, Harry serra les poings. Au moins avait-il eu la chance que Mc Gonagall ait elle aussi collé Malefoy au même moment, parce que exécuter sa tâche infecte sous le regard goguenard de son pire ennemi…

Heureusement c'était fini ! C'est vrai, il avait raté l'entraînement de Quidditch mais voler sur son balai le détendrait un peu, du moins l'espèrait-il. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, prit une douche(se laver après être resté si longtemps dans ce maudit repère de Serpentards), se changea et c'est presque un garçon neuf qui se dirigea vers le stade. A ce moment, à sa droite, du vestiaire de Serpentard sortit Drago Malefoy. Harry sentit toute sa colère remonter et se précipita sur lui. Ce dernier eût à peine le temps d'éviter le bolide Potter qui repassa aussitôt à l'attaque. Délaissant sa baguette magique et joyeux de pouvoir se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un après sa colle (aider au cuisine comme un vulgaire elfe de maison sous le regard sévère –et amusé, la vieille chienne- de Mc Gonagall, et sans magie bien sûr…même pas moyen d'empoisonner le repas des Gryffondors)il se mit à combattre son ennemi juré avec une vigueur neuve et comme un vulgaire moldu.

Coups de poing à, coup de pieds à, tirage massif des cheveux de et étranglement de Harry le détendirent un peu. Seulement, le Serpentard ne se doutait pas du réel objectif du Gryffondor. Il le comprit quand il bascula soudain dans une mare boueuse, à cause de la pluie de ces derniers jours; il attira quand même Potter avec lui et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux couvert de boue. Harry cligna des yeux en regardant un homme de boue devant lui qui râlait sec. Il éclata de rire devant la tête de Malefoy. Ce dernier le dévisagea à son tour et fut pris du même fou-rire. Une pluie froide commença à tomber, inondant un peu plus le terrain de Quidditch et enlevant un peu la boue des visages des deux ennemis. ils restèrent là, cinq bonnes minutes à rire l'un en face de l'autre sans aucune raison. Ce fut Drago Malefoy qui fit le premier pas : " Bonjour, fit-il en tendant une main boueuse, je m'appelle Drago Mal… Drago tout simplement, je suis en cinquième année dans une putain d'école où j'ai été collé par une vieille chouette, et toi ? "

Harry aurait pu ne pas serré cette main, partir en haussant les épaules et demain se moquer de cet acte mais c'était un Gryffondor, un Gryffondor pardonne toujours.

" Moi c'est Harry, en cinquième année aussi et revenant d'une retenue donnée par un professeur qui n'a jamais vu de shampoing… " Et il sera la main de son pire ennemi avec un grand sourire.

Le lendemain chacun avait repris sa positon mais les insultes, quoique plus nombreuses, étaient moins méchantes et parfois un sourire éclairait le visage des chefs. Chaque samedi, chacun s'arrangeait pour se soustraire à l'amitié collante de leurs deux acolytes et ils se rejoignaient pour discuter pendant deux ou trois heures. La confiance était totale, absolue et réciproque. Harry apprit ainsi plein de choses sur son ancien ennemi : il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort, il n'avait plus aucun respect pour son père et en aucun cas Crabbe ou Goyle étaient dans la confidence : Ce ne sont que deux brutes épaisses et sans cervelle qui sont avec moi par la volonté paternelle. Si jamais mes sentiments sur Voldemort –Oui, comme Harry, il dit Le nom- étaient connus, ils seraient les premiers à me lyncher…Drago aussi découvrit une autre facette de Harry, celui qui faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, celui qui ouvrait le journal avec l'appréhension de voir que Sirius avait été capturé, celui que les Dursley martyrisaient.

" Eh bien, si c'était une tentative pour m'attendrir sur le sujet des Moldus, dit un jour le Serpentard alors que Harry lui relatait la visite de la tante Marge, tu as raté ! Je les aimes encore moins !

-Tous ne sont pas comme ça, soupira Harry rêveur, tu devrais essayer de t'intéresser à Hermione, tu verrais qu'elle a des tas de qualités.

-Si jamais je m'approche d'elle, tu peut être sûr que Weasley va me mordre, il a un regard qui dit clairement " propriété privée, défense d'approcher " lorsque quiconque s'approche de Granger. En plus, je n'y peut rien, elle m'énerve à tous savoir, à tout apprendre par coeur, à être la chouchoute de tous les profs… "

Harry sourit, c'est vrai, Hermione avait cette manie de tout savoir, d'être parfaite en tout…C'était vraiment la fille qu'il fallait pour Ron, bien qu'apparemment ils n'étaient pas près de conclure songea-t-il en se rappelant le comportement du futur couple : Ils en sont à éviter de se regarder, de se toucher mais ils restent des heures à parler ensembles…

" Un jour, faudra que je les secoue un peu, qu'ils vivent enfin leur histoire d'amûûûûûûûûûr…

-Tu veux de l'aide " proposa Drago avec un grand sourire sadique. Pas sa faute, il avait beau apprécié Harry, ses deux acolytes l'énervait au plus au point…[1] _" Une remarque mal placée, du style : Arrête de défendre ta petite copine, Weasley ou Professeur Rogue, professeur Rogue, j'ai vu Weasley et Granger s'embrassaient en plein cours… "_

Harry éclata de rire ! Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle mais il se sentait si bien à plaisanter avec Drago sur plein de sujets différents. Ils étaient à l'écart de l'école, près de la Forêt Interdite dans un espèce de champ laissé à l'abandon où poussaient toutes sortes de plantes sauvages. Le Serpentard avait apporté une sorte de jeu d'échec de Quidditch et Harry se faisait rétamé.

" J'ai attrapé le vif d'or ! S'écria Drago, en posant son attrapeur sur le point doré, j'ai gagné contre le grand Harry Potter !!! " Il se leva et sous le regard amusé de Harry, il commença à exécuter une sorte de danse grotesque. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à côté de son ami : " Cette danse, j'ai juré de la danser devant tout le monde le jour où j'attraperais le Vif d'or avant toi…

-Je crois que la prochaine fois je te laisserai gagner juste pour te voir te ridiculiser en public… 

-Sadique ! 

-Moui ".

Drago le dévisagea en rigolant : " Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du généreux et sage Gryffondor ? "

Harry ne répondit pas, soudain perdu dans la vision du coucher de soleil. Que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, pensait-il, je suis si bien…

Un peu étonné du manque de réaction de son ami, Drago s'accroupit devant lui, masquant le crépuscule.

" Tu rêves ? "

Tout se passa très vite : Un coup de vent violent et soudain (et tout à fait fortuit, n'en doutez pas) poussa Drago sur Harry et pendant quelques seconde leurs lèvres se touchèrent. 

Harry eut un choc lorsqu'il sentit sur lui les lèvres de Drago. Quelque chose s'alluma en lui et s'éteignit aussitôt que le contact se brisa. Drago recula en bégayant : " Ex…Excuse-moi, je… suis vraiment…désolé, oui désolé "

Harry le regarda un instant avec une expression indéchiffrable et demanda soudain d'une voix très basse et très douce : " Recommence, s'il te plaît

-Agruh

-Recommence. La voix était encore très douce mais légèrement impérieuse.

-Harry, désolé, sincèrement, c'était un accident, je ne voulais pas, je…

-Moi, je voulais, s'il te plaît, recommence. "

Drago ne savait plus que penser : D'accord, Harry était beau, d'accord c'était son ami mais est-ce qu'il était plus ?

Harry embrassa l'indécis et tout lui devint indifférent

~~~~~~~~~~

__

2 mois plus tard

C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient seuls avant les vacances. Drago avait une grosse boule dans la gorge : Harry allait tellement lui manquer pendant ces deux mois au manoir Malefoy…Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans sa chambre de préfet de Serpentard et assis sur le lit en face, la tête basse, son homologue de Gryffondor était lui aussi plongé dans de sinistres pensées. 

" On ne pourra vraiment pas se voir ? demanda une fois de plus Harry.

-On a déjà regardé sur la carte : 280 miles (à peu près 450 km) c'est trop à parcourir en une seule nuit à balai, on ne peut pas utiliser la poudre de cheminette et je ne sais pas transplaner…

-Mais moi, je pourrais louer une chambre dans un hôtel de la région…

-Et provoquer la plus grande panique au Ministère : Le Survivant dans la nature…C'est Voldemort et ses Mangemorts qui seraient contents ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu dois obéir à Dumbledore et te cacher, tu représente le Bien pour à peu près tous les sorciers de cette foutue planète, tu es leur seul espoir…

-Mais je ne veux pas ! Moi je veux juste être heureux avec toi, je t'aime… "

Drago ferma les yeux en soupirant : combien de fois avaient-ils eu cette conversation ? Il n'y avait pas de solution autre que de rester éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant deux mois

" Et toi, reprit Harry, tu ne pourrais pas venir près de…

-Non ! Coupa le Serpentard un peu énervé, je t'ai déjà dit que non ! Si jamais mon père me découvrait, il me ferait prendre illico un Véritasérum pour connaître la raison de ma fuite et il s'empresserait de révéler l'endroit où tu es à Voldemort…juste après m'avoir exécuté…

-Mais c'est ton père, il ne te fera jamais ça ! "

Drago se renfrogna. c'était dur de savoir que son père aimait plus un fou que son propre fils…

" Il n'hésitera pas tu sais, Voldemort est tout pour lui… "

Harry se tut et s'approcha de l'autre garçon. Lentement il l'embrassa et murmura : " Pardonne-moi, mais je t'aime tellement, tellement plus que tout autre chose…Pardonne mes caprices " Un faible sourire éclaira le visage du blond et lentement il attira le brun vers son lit : il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant de ne plus se voir pendant deux mois…Avant de pouvoir de nouveau se plonger dans le lac d'émeraude, avant de caresser ses cheveux batailleurs, avant d'entendre de nouveau prononcer son prénom par cette voix, seulement quelques heures. Surtout ne pas les gaspiller. Si peu, si peu de temps pour l'aimer. Quand Harry le quitta après un dernier baiser d'adieu, Drago se mit à pleurer comme un enfant, saisi soudain d'un triste pressentiment.

~~~~~~~~~~

__

chez les Dursley, mi-août

Couché sur son lit, Harry pesait le pour et le contre. 

Tout avait commencé avec la dernière lettre de Drago Une lettre affolée et très préoccupante, il la connaissait par coeur: 

" Harry

J'ai peur. J'ai peur depuis le début de l'été; je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais j'ai trop besoin de me confier et tu es le seul à qui je peux parler. Mon père était suspect à mes yeux ces derniers temps, un petit sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres, lui qui ne sourit jamais ! Ma mère était encore plus froide que d'habitude, comme s'enfermant dans un silence de réprobation. Et j'ai découvert le secret. C'est horrible Harry, Voldemort est ici. J'ai saisi par hasard une conversation entre mon père et ceux de Crabbe et Goyle, ils paraissaient tous trois très content. 

Et ce matin, mon père, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres, qui m'annonce que je suis sa joie et sa fierté et que bientôt je prouverai que je suis un Malefoy. 

J'ai peur, Harry, tellement peur. Ecris-moi, s'il te plaît, écris-moi pour me réconforter, pour me dire que je ne suis pas tout seul, écris-moi, je t'en supplie.

D. "

La panique l'avait saisi lorsque le lendemain il avait reçu cette lettre. Il avait été tenté de tout rapporter à Dumbledore, à Sirius ou aux Weasley mais il aurait fallût avouer, dévoiler cette amitié à la face de tous : il ne voulait pas. Durant toute sa vie, il avait été le dernier au courant de son passé, de qui il était. Un livre sur sa vie écrit par un quidam aurait été plus exact que son propre récit. Alors, juste pour une fois, il voulait avoir quelque chose à lui, un secret que personne ne connaîtrait, et ce secret c'était Drago.

Alors, allongé sur son lit, il pesait le pour et le contre. S'enfuir et retrouver son Serpentard se contrefichant royalement de Dumbledore, Voldemort et toutes ces personnes qui voulaient le tuer/sauver (rayer la mauvaise réponse)…Pas mauvaise idée mais comment arriver au Manoir ? Et comment convaincre Drago de s'enfuir ?

Parallèlement, Lucius Malefoy aimait sans doute son fils plus que quiconque et ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'était

son enfant, la chair de sa chair…

Restait la troisième solution, de prévenir les autorités compétentes que Lord Voldemort était au manoir Malefoy et ainsi supprimé la menace noire, mais Drago lui en voudrait éternellement, il aimait son père et ce dernier ne manquerait pas d'être impliqué…que faire ?

Ne même pas pouvoir demander conseil à ses meilleures amis…

Il s'endormit, hanté par le visage triste et douloureux du blond.

~~~~~~~~~~

__

Manoir Malefoy, même moment

" Mon Drago, je serais toujours là, quoiqu'il advienne. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Ton père ne te fera jamais de mal. Il est plus que préoccupant de savoir Voldemort si près de toi, si jamais tu dois lui faire face, obéis-lui le plus parfaitement. Sois lâche. Dès que tu seras à Poudlard, nous préviendrons Dumbledore et tu ne devras plus jamais L'affronter. Je t'aime et tu me manques.

Harry. "

Drago esquissa un sourire de dérision. Combien ils avaient eu tort de Le sous estimer. " Tu ne dois pas avoir peur " Oh si, il avait eu peur, il n'avait pas hurler, c'était vrai mais uniquement parce qu'il était paralysé de peur " il ne peut rien t'arriver " Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette douleur infamante " ton père ne te feras jamais de mal " Alors pourquoi il riait quand Mc Nair avait approché le fer chauffé à blanc de sa cuisse ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas appliqué de baume ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé faire ça ? " il est préoccupant de savoir Voldemort si près de toi " Voldemort n'était plus près de lui, Voldemort était sur lui, en cette marque sinistre rouge et noir sur sa peau pâle, à jamais, il était lié à Voldemort " si jamais tu dois lui faire face, obéis-lui le plus parfaitement. Sois lâche. " Est-ce que Harry savait ce qu'il disait ? Savait-il qu'Il avait le pouvoir de lire dans les âmes, de connaître les secrets les plus enfouis. Pour une fois, Drago aurait été digne d'être un Gryffondor. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas courbé la tête et il avait caché au plus profond de lui Harry Potter, de tel sorte que jamais Il ne puisse savoir. Il n'avait pas obéi, il n'avait pas été lâche. " Dès que tu seras à Poudlard, nous préviendrons Dumbledore et tu ne devras plus jamais L'affronter. " Non, jamais plus il n'affronterait Voldemort, il devrait désormais se battre à Ses côtés.

Il s'écroula en pleurs sur son lit.

~~~~~~~~~~

__

chez les Dursley, quelques jours plus tard

Harry attendait avec impatience la réponse de Drago. Tournant et retournant dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, il n'avait même plus la vivacité pour se moquer de son cousin. enfin, la lettre tant attendue arriva mais elle ne contenait pas exactement les mots qu'Harry aurait voulu lire.*

" Alors, Potter, lança le préfet de Serpentard d'une voix traînante, on se ballade tout seul dans les couloirs ?

-Mes amis sont avec moi Malefoy et avec eux j'irais au bout du monde.

-C'est vrai, nous serons toujours là pour soutenir Harry, surenchérit Ron sortant de son monde de gloire

-Du moment que Granger est là, hein Weasley. Je ne croyais pas que tu pas que tu pouvais tomber encore plus bas mon pauvre te commettre avec une Sang de Bourbe… "

Ron commença a enfler tel une grenouille verte et visqueuse (j'aime bien les grenouilles, c'est Ron mon problème) : " N'insulte pas Hermione, elle vaut dix fois mieux que toi !!!

-Et si je l'insulte, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu me frapperas ? " Son ton était moqueur en partie dû au fait que derrière lui deux solides molosses montaient la garde.

Ron sera ses petits poings de toutes sa force mais ne dit rien, se plaçant quand même devant Hermione, qui, enchantée, se perdait déjà dans de nouveau projet. Harry se sentait donc plutôt seul face au trois Serpentards. Son tour arriva : " Alors, le Balafré, encore en vie ? "

Cela faisait mal d'entendre cette voix dire des mots si différents de ceux qu'il avait entendus depuis…non, ne pas se rappeler, rester froid et digne.

" Comme tu voies Malefoy, Shinigami [2] n'est pas encore venu prendre mon âme…

-Dans peu de temps, Lord Voldemort le fera et je pourrais rire sur ta tombe.

Ne pas pleurer, ne pas écouter ces mots, ne pas s'écrouler en sanglots…Boys don't cry [3] Se focaliser sur la lettre…Il n'avait pas pleuré en lisant la lettre…Avoir la même réaction

_Rien ne peut m'arriver Potter…tu en es si sur ? Ma vie est ruinée par ta faute ! J'ai eu la stupide idée de te donner ma confiance ! Tu préviendras Dumbledore et je ne devrais plus jamais L'affronter ? Tu avais vu juste Potter, plus jamais. A présent, Sa marque souille mon corps et c'est à Ses côtés que je me battrais, tout ça parce que j'ai eu confiance en toi…Dès le début, tu voulais cela, n'est-ce pas ? Abaisser mes barrières pour me faire encore plus mal. Va en paix, désormais je souffre et toi l'incarnation du Bien, tu pourras avoir ma peau si les Aurors triomphent. A tes yeux, je ne suis que le Mal. Je te hais, Potter_

ça, ç'avait été la première lettre. Harry avait répondu, évidemment, mais quelque chose s'était brisé en lui après la lecture de cette lettre. Une fois Drago calmé, ce dernier avait demandé pardon, pardon accordé avec empressement par le Gryffondor mais déjà c'était trop tard, quelque chose dans cette lettre puait. Quelque chose comme de la haine, de la haine pure. La Marque avait fait plus que salir le corps du blond, elle avait envahit son âme. Plus jamais ils ne s'étaient réécrit ou revu seuls depuis la fin des vacances après la lettre dans laquelle Drago lui annonçait la rupture. Juin approchait et avec lui l'heure du combat final contre Voldemort. Harry savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Que L'autre meurt ou gagne, ce serait la même chose. Il gagne, la question ne se pose même pas, Harry ira rejoindre ses parents. Il perd…Drago est à Ses côtés et donc condamné à mort. Il n'y survivra pas. Le croiser de temps en temps dans les couloirs, le frôler par inadvertance, admiré en cachette son visage si fin, ce sont ses seuls plaisirs, sa seule joie, son unique bonheur. Sans bonheur, on ne peut pas vivre, on ne peut que survivre. Il a déjà trop rampé devant la Vie pour pouvoir espérer. Le pire, l'ironie de la chose, c'est que Drago ne lui a jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Que ceci n'est peut-être qu'une mise en scène pour le pousser à bout. Mais il ne veut pas le croire. Il veut continuer à espérer qu'un jour tout s'arrangera. Et puis, tout n'est pas perdu…Ces regards, ces moqueries à Ron et Hermione pour les mettre ensemble…

" Perdu dans tes pensées, Potter…et oh ! Que vois-je ? Une larme ? Le grand Potter, le chouchou des foules et de Dumbledore, l'incarnation du bien et le soi-disant dernier espoir de la planète, pleure ?

Venez, ajouta le blond s'adressant à ses deux gardiens avec un sourire méprisant en direction du brun, on y va, je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec les lâches "

Ils s'éloignèrent et disparurent dans l'obscurité du couloir.

" Harry ! S'écria Ron, tu pleures ! ? ! ? ! ?

-Non. " La voix était de nouveau atone, dénuée de vie et rien n'indiquait sur son visage le passage d'une larme…Rien, sinon ce goût salé que le jeune homme avait sur la langue.

~~~~~~~~~~

" Eh, chef, vous avez vu ? Il pleurait Potter, ricana Goyle

-Vous êtes le plus fort, ajouta Crabbe. "

'le chef' ne répondit rien et continuait d'avancer imperturbablement, comme sourd aux louanges de ses deux acolytes. Le silence se fit et la marche se continua. Aucun n'osa avancer jusqu'au côté de Drago. S'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient été bien étonné. Le visage du garçon blond, reconnu comme le plus insensible de tous les élèves, était baigné de larmes.

~ Fin ~

[1] Auteur Drachou, mon amour ! On a les mêmes goûts *lui saute au cou*

Drago, glacial Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a fait avoir cette pensée…

Auteur, sur son nuage Qui se ressemble s'assemble, maintenant tu es à moi MOARFARFARF *rire sadique*

Harry, triste mais rigole quand même Mon pôôôôôôvre Drago…

Drago, qui commence un peu à paniquer Maisquoimaisnonmaispasdutout…J'appartiens à J.K Rowling et à Harry et à personne d'autre ! et pas à cette folle *désigne l'auteur*

Auteur, totalement dans ses rêves Et après avoir pris Drago, pour pas qu'il s'ennuie je prends Harry et Rémus et Sirius et Rogue

Rémus, Sirius et Rogue Non, non, au secours…

Auteur Aehm (s'éclaircit la gorge) tout ça pour dire que toutes les méchancetés sur Ron (et Hermione, mais moins) sont un réflexe de méfiance de ma part envers ceux qui monte Harry contre son beau blond et que je paaaaaaaaaaaaaartaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage entièrement le point de vue de Drachou ^^

Drago 'Dra.c.h.o.u…je ne ferais même pas de commentaires -_- 

[2] MDR ^_____^ et si vous voulez savoir, oui, je suis fière de moi

3] J'ai osé

Un manoir sombre dans un lieu isolé, un silence de mort…Une voix perce soudain le silence, aiguë la voix :

" Raphaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaëlle !!!! qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fic ????? "

C'est Drago qui vient juste de découvrir mon oeuvre (non, le mot n'est pas trop fort et mes chevilles sont effectivement passablement enflées) et je vous remercierai de faire comme lui !! Une p'tite rewiew ? é_____è sivouplé

Ps : C un chapitre unique !!!


End file.
